Achievement Unlocked
by SockRockets
Summary: Yamato is terrified that he's lost interest in Taichi, but Taichi isn't going to give up on Yamato so easily.


"T-Taichi-" Yamato strained his neck up as Taichi's lips pushed against him, his hands busy with the buttons on Yamato's shirt. "Ngh-" Yamato's hands went up to Taichi's chest, pushing slightly, "Taichi, st-stop-" Taichi didn't listen, he stepped closer, pressing Yamato into the wall and fumbling with the fourth button.  
>"Dammit Taichi I said no!" Yamato grabbed Taichi by a lock of hair behind his head and pulled him back, Taichi reacted immediately and grabbed Yamato's hand with one of his hands and his hair with the other.<br>"OW OW OW, WHAT THE HELL?" Taichi squinted and glared at Yamato in pain. A few moments went by of them standing there like that, Yamato apparently in a daze and Taichi, angry, but he wasn't confused about why Yamato was acting the way he was, unfortunately, he knew exactly what was wrong. Carefully, Taichi unclenched Yamato's fingers from his hair and held his hand, by now Yamato was backed into the wall again, but of his own accord, staring at the floor. A quick glance at Taichi, and then away again. Taichi gave Yamato his hand back, to which Yamato responded by buttoning up his shirt.  
>"You're not feeling it, are you?" Taichi asked, Yamato paused for a second, but continued. Taichi sighed and turned around to pick up his soccer equipment, a dirty jersey, a wet towel with his cleats and shin guards. He packed them in his gym bag while Yamato stood, distracted by his own thoughts. Taichi was right, he wasn't feeling it, he wasn't turned on, and that terrified Yamato. Usually during a game or practice, while Yamato waited in the stands, he would watch Taichi. He'd watch how he'd skillfully move the ball around on the field, avoiding other players and traps the teams left. He'd see the sweat dripping down Taichi's face and how his muscles flexed while he would run laps or do the exercises the coach ordered. All of these sights built in Yamato until the team left or they were alone at his place or Taichi's, and then he'd pounce, the sexual tension too high to contain. But lately, whenever they were alone, Yamato felt the tension slip away. At first he could still manage, because the memory of the day's activities remained and kept him excited, but even those were starting to fade as soon as they'd start kissing. He wasn't getting as excited as he used to and that lead him to believe that he was getting bored of Taichi, which was what scared him most of all.<br>"Yama," Suddenly Taichi was in front of Yamato again, bag over his shoulder, coat on, ready to go. Yamato snapped to attention. "Huh?"  
>"Will you tell me what you're thinking?" Taichi knew that Yamato wasn't getting turned on anymore, and he had a hunch as to why, but Yamato wouldn't share his thoughts on the matter, he wouldn't even bring it up.<br>"Uhh, just-just spacing out, sorry."  
>"Yama-" Taichi went to hold Yamato by the arms, but being quick, Yamato slipped out of the way.<br>"I really have to go, homework and whatnot." Yamato just couldn't talk about this. He didn't want to hurt Taichi, he didn't want to break his heart.  
>"Yamato are you bored with me as a partner?"<br>Yamato froze in mid-step.  
>"Did you really think I wouldn't notice if you were turned on or not? Did you think you could hide that?"<br>Yamato turned slowly, his mouth gaping as he tried to find words. "I-I don't…know…" Yamato hugged himself, fear and depression building up quickly inside him. He didn't want to talk about this, he didn't ever want to talk about this but Taichi had hit the nail on the head.  
>"You don't know?" There was a sting in Taichi's voice that made Yamato wince, sending him over the edge. Yamato gasped, his eyes luminous, the sapphire blue more vibrant than usual because of the tears welling up in them. "Taichi I <em>LOVE<em> you, and-and I'm terrified that I might be-be-"  
>"Bored."<br>"I don't want to be! I really don't! I love you and I want to be with you forever but I just-"  
>"Shhh, shhh," Taichi pulled Yamato into a hug. "I don't," Taichi felt like his heart broke a bit. He knew that this was the problem but hearing it made a world of difference than just thinking it. On top of that, Yamato was crying, something he hated even more. "I don't want you to be bored either, but, in order for us to fix that, we gotta talk about this, you can't keep running away. It's not going to just disappear."<br>Yamato nodded into Taichi's shoulder.  
>"Come on," Taichi said, handing Yamato his coat and scarf, "Let's go back to your place to talk this through."<p>

Taichi and Yamato sat on the couch, Yamato had made tea to buy time, Taichi sat impatiently.  
>"Where do you want to start?" Taichi asked.<br>"Where do we start?"  
>"What're you bored of?"<br>"I don't know…"  
>"Is it my body?"<br>"No, definitely not." Yamato grinned, Taichi had a beautiful body, he didn't need to be horny to appreciate that.  
>"Well that's good," Taichi smiled as he saw Yamato grin. "Is it what we do? Are you tired of the positions? Maybe we should role play?"<br>A blush wiped across Yamato's face. "Taichi I'm not doing any crazy positions in bed, I'm happy with the ones we have."  
>"Well if it helps-"<br>"NO."  
>"Well then role playing? You could dress up as a school girl and I can be your teacher." Taichi smirked evilly and learned in towards Yamato, who pulled away shyly.<br>"We're not going to pull a Sora here Taichi."  
>"Oooo, you're lucky she isn't here to hear that, she'd clock you."<br>Yamato sipped his tea. Taichi sighed a bit, his gaze dropping to Yamato's crotch.  
>"Is it how I touch you?" He whispered.<br>"Huh?" Yamato looked up from setting his tea down, and Taichi's hand was suddenly in his pants. "AH! T-t-t-t-Ta-!" Yamato's face lit up. Taichi stroked Yamato's cock gently, trying to get a response out of him, after a minute he tried stroking harder but to no avail. Yamato stared at himself, devastated and in disbelief.  
><em>"He just scared you too much, that's why you can get it up! That's all! Yeah, or maybe it's because it's so chilly in here, I mean you did just drink tea but still. Or, or maybe it's because the atmosphere is so heavy, I mean this is a very serious conversation-" <em>Yamato tried to rationalize with himself.  
>As Yamato's mind raced a mile a minute, Taichi let go, devastated in his own right, he couldn't excite his boyfriend, it was his touch that was setting him off. Taichi flopped back into the couch, staring helplessly in front of him. He loved Yamato, he didn't want to be with anyone else, and he especially didn't want Yamato be with anyone else. They just had to fix this, but how? Taichi glanced at Yamato, who happened to be looking at him at the same time. Taichi cursed himself mentally. Yamato's eyes were a well-known crowning achievement of his, everybody loved them and commented on them.<br>"They're so blue!"  
>"They're really outstanding with your pale skin and blonde hair!"<br>"They're so cool, I can never tell what you're thinking with them!"  
>And as cliché as it was, they were Taichi's favorite part of Yamato as well, but unlike Yamato's friends and fans, he had the gift of being able to read them. Right now Yamato's eyes were saying he was tired, not physically but mentally. He was tired of listening to himself try to rationalize what was happening and he just wanted it to stop and for things to go back to normal. The blue in his eyes was dull, his eyelids drooping. He blinked and suddenly the expression went from "I'm tired" to "please help, don't abandon me". Taichi pulled Yamato close and they cuddled on the couch.<br>"We'll figure this out Yama, don't worry." Taichi tried his best to comfort him, but even though it seemed like he was on a philosophical roll today, he was pulling blanks in the 'how to comfort' department. His growing boner wasn't helping either.  
>The problem was, even if Yamato wasn't turned on by Taichi's touch at the moment, Taichi was still very much turned on by his, and seeing such raw emotion in Yamato's eyes only added to it. Taichi was able to maintain a level of control for a while, but eventually he started to shift in his seat, he closed his legs and smiled nervously when Yamato stared at him in question. Needless to say it didn't take long for Yamato to figure out what was going on.<br>"Taichi-"  
>"Naa, naa, don't worry about it Yama, it'll go away."<br>"No it won't." Yamato said very matter of fact, and moved to kneel on the floor.  
>"Eh? Yama you don't have to- I mean you're not-"<br>"Just because I'm incapable of being turned on right now doesn't mean I should deny you the right to a blowjob when you need one."  
>"YES IT DOES!" Guilt and excitement were running through Taichi like electric currents, he wanted the blowjob but felt like if he accepted it he would be a world class douche.<br>"I thought the school girl was supposed to obey her Sensei's orders." Yamato pushed Taichi's knees apart.  
>"Okay, that wasn't as sexy as I thought it'd be, that was just creepy right there." Taichi forced out a laugh.<br>"Mmmhmm…" Yamato unbuttoned Taichi's pants and pulled down the zipper.  
>"Yamato you really don't-"<br>"Taichi I _want _to." Yamato slipped his hand in and pulled out Taichi's cock, one of his favorite parts of Taichi. He rested his head on Taichi's thigh as he stroked him gently at first, then, painfully slowly picked up speed. As Yamato rested his head he felt the warm denim of Taichi's jeans, and every once in a while the jerk of his leg as Yamato hit a sweet spot. He felt Taichi shift his weight and dig his nails into the couch and just as Taichi relaxed to Yamato's rhythm, Yamato perched his fingers and pulled his nails down Taichi's shaft, sending pleasure and pain through Taichi's system, a beautiful mix that Yamato knew Taichi hated and so enjoyed at the same time. He grinned, his eyes starting to glow again.

Taichi sat, trying to keep himself composed. He and Yamato had been together for a while now, and Yamato had learned how to keep Taichi relaxed, but on edge. Taichi glanced down at him for a moment, his face red and starting to bead with sweat, he was glad the blonde had his head turned so he couldn't see him. The rhythm had evened out again, though his grip was harder and the friction was increasing. Taichi enjoyed the simplicity of the strokes so far, but he had to throw his head back when Yamato moved his head from Taichi's thigh and licked his the length of his cock, then proceeded to blow on it, sending chills up Taichi's spine. He heard the blonde laugh a bit, Taichi smirked too, Yamato was toying with him, and Taichi was going to make sure he got him back for it later.  
>Taichi shifted uncomfortably, "Yama…" he complained, the pressure was getting to be a bit too much. Yamato took heed and wrapped his lips around Taichi's cock, going for his grand finale. Taichi took a deep breath, after the cold Yamato's warm mouth was a welcome feeling, but it took all Taichi had to keep from making a sound. Yamato moved up and down, sucking and using his tongue to play with Taichi's cock, for better leverage he dug his finger nails into Taichi's thighs and raked them up toward his ass. Even with denim on, Taichi felt the heat of the sudden scratches and then their quick chill as blood rushed to the area, Taichi lost his composure.<br>"Ngh, AHHH!" ,but before Taichi could regain his self-control a moan escaped from him, "Oooooohhhhhh" Yamato's eyes widened and he stopped, pulling away. Taichi had buckled forward, but now he threw his head back again, trying to avoid eye-contact.  
>"You- you just-." Yamato stared at Taichi in disbelief.<br>"I know, I know, Yama please don't stop-" Taichi was fully erect now, the pressure was unbelievable. Yamato took in what he was seeing, Taichi's chest was heaving, sweat was beading down his face and his right hand was covering his eyes.  
>"Taichi-"<br>"Yama please!"  
>"Taichi keep doing that." Yamato felt his own member start to wake up.<br>"Wha-?" Taichi looked at him desperately, but Yamato was already back to work, hoping Taichi would continue to moan, and if not, he made it his goal to make him do it again.

Unknown to well, everyone, Taichi wasn't vocal in bed. When Yamato asked him about it, he said it was so he could better hear him. He explained that he loved the way Yamato moaned, screamed and panted. He couldn't hold himself back when he saw how Yamato would convulse and sweat and arch his body in accordance to what Taichi did to him. And after the first few times, Taichi worked on being as quiet as he could so he could enjoy more of Yamato, and hear less of himself. When Yamato stared blankly at him he clarified that each time Yamato moaned or jolted while they had sex was like unlocking an achievement or a high score in a video game, it was something he strived for and aimed to beat and make better each time and in order to do that, he couldn't have distractions, and hearing oneself make such noises was an embarrassing one. Up until now Yamato had always thought that this was just one of Taichi's weird habits, but after hearing Taichi moan like that, he completely understood. That sound was intoxicating and he wanted to hear more, it was egging him on. Yamato sucked harder and moved faster, he swallowed more saliva to increase the friction and Taichi had to buckle forward again, trying his hardest to keep quiet, but in the end, the effort was futile, Yamato was just too good.  
>"AHH, AHH!" Taichi grabbed the couch and grit his teeth, his chest heaving and his legs shaking, Yamato's hands on his knees keeping them open.<br>"Ngh- OOOOOhhhhh!" Taichi moaned and grabbed Yamato's head, pulling him closer, "T-take it deeper Yama! I-I'm going to- ! AH! AHHHHHHHH!" Taichi doubled forward, pushing Yamato into a full deep throat, trapping him there by closing his legs. Yamato coughed and pulled back, but managed to swallow most of Taichi's sperm before falling backwards, wiping his mouth. Both boys panting, Taichi let his head fall back again, trying to catch his breath. After a few minutes, he heard a whimper.  
>"T-Taichi-"<br>Taichi pulled his head up, opening one eye. Yamato stood staring at him, his eyes drooping but lit up. The corner of his mouth still had a bit of semen dripping from it and a few of his shirt buttons had managed to come undone. His hand was on his crotch, gripping it like he was in pain. It was without a doubt the sexiest pose Taichi had seen Yamato in in a while.  
>"Taichi please help."<br>Taichi's legs were like jelly, and his energy was wiped but he knew that look and he couldn't deny Yamato something he was so entitled to at that moment. He tugged Yamato close and yanked his pants and underwear off. Pulling him in so his back was against Taichi's chest, he started to stoke Yamato, who closed his eyes and tossed his head into Taichi's shoulder panting and moaning along with each exasperated stroke of Taichi's hand. Yamato liked his hand jobs coarser than Taichi liked his, and Taichi was more than happy to accommodate his needs. Taichi's hands were strong and had calluses on them from all his games and practices, this made his strokes hard and rough, but Yamato wouldn't have it any other way. He smiled and groaned as Taichi fondled him, Taichi stared at his partner who was finally enjoying himself after weeks of dissatisfaction.  
>"OOOOoohhhh, Taichi, go faster, OH OHHH!" Yamato's breath quickened, Taichi obliged while kissing Yamato's neck violently, leaving many bruises. Yamato relished in the sensations, it had been so long since he felt this way. Taichi flicked his wrist, giving Yamato a delightful tug, Yamato screamed. "AHHHHHHHHH!" There was no doubt in his mind that this was the man he was meant to be with always, no-one else could provide him with this amount of satisfaction.<br>"Taichi- I-I'm-"  
>Taichi whispered in his ear, "No, not yet, you have a few more noises left in you." Taichi added his other hand and stroked long and hard, biting into Yamato's shoulder as he did so.<br>"!" Yamato was so close to releasing, but Taichi wasn't going to let him until he was satisfied. Taichi added his cock to the mix and rubbed them together, Yamato's nails gripping into Taichi's thighs, his head still pressed to Taichi's, his mouth open, gasping for air.  
>"AH AH AHHHHHHHHHH!" Yamato came, leaving a trail on the couch. "F-fuck!" But before he had time to complain, Taichi had flipped Yamato onto his back and straddled him, he hadn't brought Yamato this far for only a hand job.<br>"I hope you saved some for lube, because I'm not getting up to get any." Taichi smirked, Yamato stared up with a grin, the sexual tension was back in full swing, he was hungry after his dry spell.  
>"Legs apart school girl." Taichi ordered, Yamato obeyed.<br>"S-SENSEI!" Yamato laughed and moaned as Taichi slipped two of his fingers inside,  
>"You've been a bad student, A little after school studying would do you some good!"<br>"AHhhhhh! Yamato arched his back and cried out as Taichi fingered his g-spot. Taichi began to moan himself but caught it in his throat, Yamato noticed.  
>"N-no! No Taichi don't!" Taichi froze for a moment, unsure of what he was referring to.<br>"K-ke-ahhh, keep making noises! Moan with me Taichi! Th-that's what gets me excited! It's like you said! Achievement unlocked! Achievement unlocked!" Yamato arched his back again as Taichi pushed in another finger, stroking his delicate insides. Taichi grit his teeth, he didn't like hearing himself, but if it made Yamato happy…  
>"F-fine." Taichi blushed but agreed.<br>Yamato smiled, "Together Taichi, always together."  
>"I'm putting it in."<br>"Don't warn me, you know I like surprises."  
>Taichi pulled up to Yamato's face and pressed their foreheads together, "I just wanted to let you know that your Sensei was about to pummel you with his dick."<br>"You're not really my Sensei."  
>"Yeah but I like you calling me that, it turns me on."<br>"Moan for me, and you'll get what you want."  
>Taichi wrapped Yamato's legs around his waist and pushed forward without warning.<br>"AHH AHHH! TAI-NGHH!-SENSEI!" Yamato screamed.  
>"ooo-OOHH, Yama! OOH You feel SO good!" Taichi thrust deeper, burying his face into Yamato's neck, panting violently.<br>Sweat dripped down Yamato's face and he dug his nails into Taichi's back and pulled. "F-find it again Sensei! Find it!"  
>With each thrust Taichi came closer to Yamato's g-spot again, and once he found it, sometimes he'd just tap it slightly and then back of. Taichi did this repeatedly as payback for Yamato toying with him earlier.<br>"Goddamit Taichi!" Yamato howled, "_Hit_ me there! Please! AHHhhhh!"  
>"It's-Ahhh-Sensei, remember?" Taichi panted, lifting his head and staring at the blonde. Yamato glared playfully at him until Taichi decided to hit him hard in his g-spot repeatedly, sending the blondes head back into the couch cushion shrieking in pleasure. Taichi chuckled while closing his eyes and letting out a long moan, "Achievement unlocked: Get Yamato to break the sound barrier." A new determination filled Taichi as he leaned in for his final thrusts, he pulled at Yamato's shirt with his teeth, opening it and sucked on his left nipple then pulled away and blew on it, making it hard and red. Taichi's thrusts were violent but Yamato was also pulling him in, after weeks of abstinence Yamato was tight inside, and Taichi savored the feeling of Yamato pulsing around him. He felt Yamato clench for more and Taichi pushed himself in all the way.<br>"AHHHH!" Yamato wrapped his legs tighter and scratched at Taichi's back.  
>"AH! Yama!" Taichi winced in pain but came down again to deliver one last push. Yamato was close to coming again, his chest heaved and his eyes were clinched shut, his bangs wet with sweat and plastered across his forehead. He was smiling though, and the moment Taichi pushed himself in again, full force, he watched Yamato's face fill with pleasure and then relax again, opening his sapphire eyes and staring at him, Taichi let out a satisfactory moan as he came to the sexiest face he'd ever seen.<p>

After cleaning up, Taichi and Yamato cuddled on Yamato's bed. Taichi fully clothed, but Yamato only in his shirt and briefs upon Taichi's request.  
>"So, what was the fix to our problem again?" Yamato quizzed Taichi.<br>"Taichi needs to make more noise in bed."  
>"Yup." Yamato kissed Taichi on the cheek.<br>"BUT," Taichi turned on his side, facing Yamato "In return you need to be less anal about showing PDA."  
>Yamato darted his eyes away from Taichi's.<br>"If I have to do things that I think are embarrassing you have to do things you think are embarrassing." Taichi warned, "I'm sure after a while we'll both get used to it."  
>Yamato sighed, "Yeah yeah, I know. Okay."<br>Taichi giggled with delight. "So that means I can kiss you and hug you from behind and-"  
>"Yes yes yes! But this also means you have to let out those beautiful moans of yours."<br>"Mmmmmmmmm, sounds like a good compromise." Taichi straddled Yamato again, kissing him passionately.  
>"Mmmhmmm" Yamato returned the kiss, his arms wrapping around Taichi's neck. "Wanna go for round two?"<br>"I'd love to but-" Taichi's stomach growled, "Could we have dinner first? It's like, 7:30 and I'm famished."  
>"God I thought you'd never ask! I have dumplings and bean buns in the fridge that I've been meaning to eat all day!" Yamato jumped from the bed and took off for the kitchen.<br>"No fair! Share!" Taichi trailed after him, hoping there'd at least be a pizza in that mix too. Yamato stopped suddenly at the counter though and spun around, catching Taichi in mid step.  
>"Yama?" Taichi gave him a confused look, Yamato's facial expression was suddenly desperate.<br>"Thank you. I doubt that a lot of boyfriends would stick around when a couple goes through something like this and you, you didn't leave. You didn't abandon me when I was lost."  
>"Haha!" Taichi smiled and kissed Yamato lightly. "Yama I don't know if you've noticed but I'm kind-of possessive. When I want something, I usually get it, and when I have it, I keep it always. That being said, and even though this will sound completely wrong, you're my favorite possession and I'm not leaving you, or giving you up or letting anyone take you from me, and that includes yourself." Taichi pulled Yamato in close by the waist.<br>"Myself?"  
>"You have a tendency to lock yourself away whenever you're experiencing a problem that you can't fix easily. That's why I pester you so much, so I know what's going on and can help."<br>Yamato blushed. "I wish I was half a good a boyfriend to you as you are to me."  
>"What makes you think you're not? Where I lack, you fill. You feed me when I'm hungry, you calm me down when I lose my temper, you help me with homework I don't understand, but most of all, you're there for me, just like I'm there for you. Whenever I feel lost or confused I know I can go straight to you and everything will be alright."<br>"…Thanks Taichi." Yamato smiled.  
>"Now, speaking of food…"<br>"Hahaa, right right right." Yamato turned to the fridge, "What can I make for my Sensei?" 


End file.
